Rio 3
by androsi.blu
Summary: Blu, Perla y sus tres hijos viven como aves libres y felices en el Amazonas, pero Blu añora su vida antigua y hará todo lo posible para lograrlo, pero tomando fuertes decisiones y lo mas importante, eligira que es lo que mas ama
1. Chapter 1

**IMAGINENSE UNA INTRODUCCION DIGNA PARA MI NUEVO Y GRAN FANFIC…RIO 3! DISFRUTENLO**

Rio 3 Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Año

El amanecer del año nuevo florecía en la arboleda de los guacamayos spixs azules y el nido de Blu era un total desastre, todos habían ido a celebrar el comienzo de un año lleno de vida, felicidad y sobre todo de…sueños. Blu estaba tan desvelado que apenas podía andar bien, su nido tenia comida y confeti por todos los rincones, literalmente su nido era un basurero, Perla llegó a la sala principal y ahí estaba, Blu estaba tumbado en el sillón lleno de chucherías y comida por doquier, Perla sonrió al verlo y dijo

-Buenos días mi cielo-.

Blu dio un gran salto de susto y un grito corto, cayo del sillón y dijo

-Ay!, Perla no lo vuelvas a hacer, enserio me diste un gran susto, pensé que eras Tiago con el confeti de nuevo-.

Perla soltó una risa tierna y corta

-Bueno ya no lo vuelvo a hacer Blu, pero si tú me prometes que ya no harás estas fiestas-.

-Amor vamos, era una fiesta para celebrar el año nuevo y también el primer año que llevamos viviendo aquí en el Amazonas…aunque siento un sentimiento nostálgico, sabes, extraño a Linda y Julio, tu no?-.

-Yo también los extraño, pero aquí tenemos a nuestra familia ahora…ya lo aviamos comentado Blu-.

-Si amor lo se-dijo Blu viendo el amanecer.

-Bueno Blu es hora de que vayas con mi padre, dijo que sería tu primer trabajo después de tu entrenamiento-.

-Si es cierto!, pero que voy a hacer con este desastre-.

-No te preocupes, tu ve con mi padre-.

-Bueno adiós amor y por cierto, buenos días-Blu le dio un beso a Perla y se retiró del nido-.

En el camino todos saludaban a Blu, era un gran ave que los había salvado de unos taladores desquiciados y eso todos se lo seguían agradeciendo después de un año de los hechos, al llegar al nido de Eduardo, Roberto lo recibió-.

-Hola mi pequeño gran amigo emplumado, déjame decirte que tu fiesta fue impresionante-.

-Gracias, eres el primero que me lo agradeces en todo el día-.

-Ay, no te lo tomes a pecho, todos están tan desvelados como para agradecértelo-.

-Bueno, pues gracias de todas formas ,hmm esta Eduardo-.

-Si, tiene un trabajo importante para ti-.

-Bueno pues nos vemos…supongo-.

-Si Blu nos vemos-.

Roberto salió volando del nido, quien sabe a dónde, Blu se acomodó la cangurera.

-Buenos días Blu- dijo una voz grave y muy estricta.

-Buenos días suegrito-.

-Blu!, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así-.

-Bueno perdón, Eduardo, jaja-.

-Supongo que ya estas listo para tu primer trabajo como un poblador de la tribu, después de un año de arduo entrenamiento, al fin darán frutos-.

-Si, si estoy listo, para que jefe, eh para cazar unas pirañas o tal vez ser parte de…-.

-Del equipo recolector de nueces-.

-Ohh, pues genial…me encanta recolectar nueces, jaja-.

-Genial, repórtate con Felipe, él te dirá que hacer-.

-Felipe?-.

-Si Blu, él es el jefe del equipo recolector de nueces-.

-Bueno..y mi permiso para pasar de territorio?-.

-Eso ya no existe-.

-Oh, bueno pues supongo que nos vemos-.

-Bueno, que esperas?, muévete…nuerito-.

Blu salió del nido y se fue al recolector de nueces que estaba en la división de territorios, en el camino maldecía el trabajo de los recolectores de nueces, pero se encontró a su hijo Tiago, posando en una rama, viendo hacia el sitio de recolección, o mejor dicho a …una guacamaya?!.

-Hijo, que haces aquí?, necesitas ir a tu entrenamiento-.

-Hola pa, te hago la misma pregunta y no lo sabes, mañana seré parte de la tribu, tú te tardaste un año y yo 2 meses-.

-Sí, no sé porque hijo-.

-Bueno a que viniste pa?-.

-A ser parte del equipo de recolección-.

Tiago se empezó a reir a carcajadas

-Ay pa, bueno que mala suerte-.

-Y bueno tu qué haces aquí?-.

-Viéndola-.

-QUE!, a quien-.

-A ella-.

Los dos voltearon a ver, una guacamaya escarlata estaba ayudando también a la recolección.

-Espera, espera, te burlas de mi porque soy parte de su equipo y tu amas a una recolectora de nueces-.

-Es que tu eres mi padre, jaja-.

-Bueno y como se llama?-.

-Andrea-.

-Bueno pues supongo que suerte con ella, yo ire a trabajar-.

-Si nos vemos pa-.

Blu se dirigió a Felipe y le dijo

-Hola Felipe-.

-Oh, Buenos días Blu, parece que Eduardo trajo a su mejor camarada ja, ata las bolsas de nueces a las ramas mas fuertes de los árboles y espera nuevas ordenes-.

-Bueno… gracias Felipe-.

-Si, Blu nos vemos-.

Las horas empezaron a correr todos estaban trabajando en la recolección, todo iba bien hasta que la hora de la comida se presento.

Blu estaba atando el último contenedor cuando uno de sus compañeros le grito que terminara para poder comer, volteo a ver al grupo y estaban degustando unas deliciosas nueces de Brasil (imaginen que las nueces son como tacos para las guacamayas). Blu no pudo soportar el antojo y dejo la bolsa a medio nudo, bajo y empezó a comer junto con sus compañeros…grave error.

Tiago estaba en una rama viendo a la hermosa guacamaya escarlata llamada Andrea y se le ocurrio una idea para poder conquistarla

-Wow esa flor de la otra rama es hermosa…igual que ella, se la regalare y vera lo detallista que soy-.

-Tiago se movía silenciosamente para que nadie sospechara de su presencia en el sitio de recolección, y algo que no tomo en cuenta fueron las grandes bolsas llenas de nueces que colgaban de los arboles, con mucho cuidado tomo la flor y felizmente cruzo otra vez pero esta vez fue diferente, debajo de las bolsas estaba el gran rio que cruzaba el Amazonas, Tiago descuido por donde caminaba y tropezó en un nudo y cayo a la rama de abajo en donde estaba el filo de la navaja, cayo sobre el nudo mal hecho y la gran bolsa cayo encima de las demás haciendo una carambola de bolsas llenas de nueces, los compañeros y Blu voltearon a ver, nadie lo podía creer, su trabajo tirado a la basura, o mejor dicho a las aguas del gran rio que terminaba en una cascada más adelante, muchos guacamayos trataron de recuperarlas, pero fue inútil, la cascada termino con el trabajo de los recolectores de nueces.

Felipe y los demás voltearon a ver y todos gritaron llenos de furia

-BLU!-.

Ahí estaba Blu, parado con una cara de pena y tristeza impresionante, todos se dirigieron a él y lo empezaron a regañar e insultar.

-Lo siento chicos, no resisti y deje la bolsa a medio nudo, perdónenme puede recuperarlas-.

-Como!?, buscando en todas el Amazonas por mas-dijo uno de la multitud-.

-Blu sintió que algo estaba pasando detrás de él

-Tiago!, te dije que salieras de aquí y ahora mira lo que provocaste-.

Andrea salio de la enardecida multitud y miro a Tiago, el se acerco a ella y le dio la flor, pero ahora ya estaba rota y toda mojada.

-Lo siento Andrea, yo tome esta flor y me caí con un nudo y paso esto, fue mi culpa-.

-No fue tu culpa-dijo Andrea pero su tio Felipe interrumpió y dijo

-Fue la de tu padre, esa mascota inútil que se le llama héroe-.

-Lo siento Felipe y creo que me ire de aquí, vámonos Tiago-.

-Tio Felipe creo que tienes razón, mi padre sigue siendo una mascota -.

Tiago se fue ignorando a su padre por completo, los demás también se fueron, hablando de lo que dijo Felipe y Tiago, dejando a Blu solo.


	2. Rio 3: Capitulo 2: Un Simple Deseo

RIO 3: Capitulo 2: Un Simple Deseo

Blu regresaba a su nido cabizbajo, pensando en lo que le había dicho Felipe y hasta su hijo lo había insultando por un simple error, todo estaba de mal en peor para Blu.

El llego a su nido y Perla lo recibió pero vio que algo lo estaba atormentado y se sentó junto a él y le dijo

-Blu, que ha pasado?-.

-Que paso…que paso?!, ahora toda la tribu y mi hijo me odian, Eduardo se va a dar cuenta de lo que hice y me va a mandar a entrenar de nuevo-.

-Me puedes explicar que paso Blu-.

-Por accidente, Tiago tropezó con uno de los nudos de las bolsas recolectoras de nueces y toda la comida cayó al rio, y ahora tengo grandes problemas con Felipe y sus camaradas-.

-Créeme mama, papa tuvo toda la culpa-dijo Tiago mientras entraba a la sala.

-Tiago!-exclamo Perla.

-No quiero que papa sea un recolector de nueces, mira lo que ha hecho, por su culpa me hizo ver como un niño inmaduro-.

-Y me puedes decir que cosas no te han hecho ver como un niño inmaduro Tigo-dijo Perla algo enojada.

-Papa me humillaste en frente de todos -.

-Mira Tiago fue un accidente ok?, yo ya sé que has madurado y-

-Eso ya no importa!, lo que tu hiciste fue que me vieran como el hijo inmaduro de un inútil…osea tú!-.

-Y crees que me siento orgulloso de hacer eso Tiago?-.

-Ya cállate papa….te odio, tu solo eres una maldita mascota-.

-Tiago Gunderson! Vuelve aquí y discúlpate con tu padre, ahora!-grito Perla.

Tiago solo salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, llorando, de ahí salieron Bia y Carla y se asomaron a la sala.

-Blu mira, perdónalo por favor, está madurando y…-.

-Desde un principio sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría esto, desde un principio sabía que ser padre sería difícil, algunas veces recuerdo cuando era un ave libre y cuando solía estar con Linda en la biblioteca tomando un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y estar libre de responsabilidades y preocupaciones, cuando era un ave..

-Que no volaba-dijo Perla interrumpiéndolo

-Mira Blu, si tú crees que tener una familia es total libertad, estas equivocado, por favor ten algo de empatía con nosotros …porque no ves lo que tienes Blu?, tienes amigos que te aprecian, un familia que te ama, una tribu que te respeta…lo tienes todo-.

-Una familia en la cual mi hijo me odia y ahora soy el hazmerreir de toda el amazonas, solo me gane un lugar aquí porque los salve de esos taladores…ahora que lo pienso, todo fue inútil, esta no es nuestra casa Perla-.

-Esta no es tu casa Blu y lo menos que puedes hacer es agradecernos!-.

-De que?!-.

-Que acaso no lo ves Blu?, esta es ahora nuestra familia, la que te dio las alas que tienes ahora y las cuales las disfrutas…eso es tu familia…y esa soy yo, el ave que hizo que volaras Blu, porque aún no lo ves?-Perla soltó unas lágrimas al decir estas palabras.

Blu se quedo en silencio y le dio la cara a la salida del nido

-Solo quiero tener un día como un ave normal-.

-Lo has tenido por más de un día Blu, pero ahora es tu decisión…vuelve cuando la tengas-Perla dejo a Blu en la sala reflexionando, después de eso, el se retiro a un nido abandonado y sucio, estando allí, se acomodo junto al borde y se recostó con varias lágrimas en los ojos.

Blu pensaba que habían pasado horas desde lo sucedido, en realidad quería volver a su vida normal?, era un dilema…pero alguien le iba a ayudar.

-Bluuuu…-dijo una voz misteriosa voz-Bluuuuu-continuaba la voz que rodeaba el ambiente del espantoso nido.

-Quién es?!, hay alguien ahí?...responde!, déjame solo!-.

-Bluuuu…voltea-.

Blu volteo pero no vio a nadie…se estaría volviendo loco?

-Nooo Bluuu al otro lado-.

Blu se sintió raro por obedecer a una voz extraña, pero lo hizo voltear de nuevo, pero no había nadie, Blu se empezaba a hartar y sonó de nuevo…

-Bluuu atrás de ti-.

Blu volteo a ver atrás de él y ahí estaba una rara iguana, Blu soltó un grito de susto y la iguana dijo

-Ey!, Blu tranquilo, jamás habías visto a una iguana?-.

-Quien eres y que quieres de mi engendro del demonio?-.

-Mira tranquilo, estoy aquí para ayudarte-.

-Como una lagartija va a resolver mis problemas?-.

-Primero Blu, no soy una lagartija…soy una iguana, y perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Galak!, la iguana mágica!-.

-No estoy para bromas, ni para chistes malos-.

-Ya lo sé Blu, esto no es broma, un poco más de ánimo-.

-Mira Galak..o como te llames, no estoy para que alguien que se hace pasar por mago me trate de ayudar-.

-Bueno aun no lo entiendes…entonces mira-.

Galak saco de su espalda la canguera de Blu- Creo que se te perdió esto-.

-Que demon..-.

-Sí, sorprendido?...bueno pues vamos a empezar, creo que ya sabes cómo trabajo cierto?-.

-Emmm, no-.

-Fácil, yo trabajo con los famosos 3 deseos-.

-No crees que eso es un poco antiguado?-.

-Sí, es de la época de las lámparas mágicas, yo soy nuevo y original!, aunque tengo 145 años, pero de eso no te preocupes-.

-Bueno pues sígueme explicando tus "nuevos y originales" métodos-.

-Yo te otorgo 3 deseos, pero el detalle es que cuando pidas el siguiente deseo, el anterior desaparecerá-.

-Suena fácil, ahora Sr lagartija me podrías dejar dormir-.

-Vamos Blu!, cuéntame tus penas, te quiero ayudar, te lo juro por mis 145 años de vida-.

Galak le extendió su pata hacia el ala de Blu, los dos se quedaron viendo, Blu estrecho su ala con la pata de Galak..tenían un trato.

Pasaron varias horas y Galak y Blu hablaban de sus vidas, hasta que el momento clave surgió.

-Blu! Ha de ser grandioso tener una familia y muchos amigos, eso yo lo quisiera tener…quisiera ser tu!-.

-Vamos no exageres, mi vida es algo complicada, muchas responsabilidades y mucha paciencia-.

-Eso es cuestión de tiempo Blu, no te procupes por eso-.

-Galak, creo que es hora de que te diga mi razón de mi enojo, tuve un problema tanto con mi familia como la tribu y la verdad solo quiero vivir en mi antigua vida…algunas veces deseo jamas haber tenido una familia-.

Un minuto de silencio paso y Blu pregunto

-Emmm, porque me miras así Galak?-.

-Nos vemos después Blu-chasqueo los dedos y todo se empezó a convertir en un nube de humo negra que hizo que Blu se quedara completamente inconsciente.


	3. Rio 3: Cap 3: El Poder de tus Palabras

Rio 3: Capitulo 3: Solo fue un "Sueño"

La mañana estaba empezando y Blu se levanto con un dolor de cabeza fuerte

-Ahh!, que pesadilla...-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza,-Oh no, no regrese al nido, demonios..Perla!-exclamo mientras salia del viejo y abandonado nido y se dirigía al suyo.

-Perla!, Tiago!, Bia!, Carla!-gritaba Blu acercándose poco a poco a la entrada, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió

Blu se poso enfrente de la entrada viendo a lo que era un hueco vacío en un árbol.

-Oh no!, Perla!...Tiago!..Bia...Carla-siguió gritando, hasta darse cuenta que no había nada ni nadie en ese "nido".

-Me..han..abandonado -Blu soltó una lágrima, mas de arrepentimiento que de tristeza pues los había menospreciado un día antes de lo acontecido, se sentía confundido

y extraño, se quedo pensando en una esquina polvorosa y dijo

-El único que pudo saber que paso...es Roberto o Eduardo, los iré a buscar!-.

Blu salio rápidamente del nido y fue a buscar a alguno de los dos guacamayos para que lo ayudara. En el camino podía observar que la arboleda no era la misma, todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana para Blu, los diferentes arboles que había estaban dañados, había diferentes guacamayos robando algo escapando de unos...guardias?!...Blu pensó que definitivamente algo estaba mal, debía de hablar con Eduardo inmediatamente.

Al llegar al nido central lo recibieron dos guardias de una manera no muy cortes.

-Quien eres tu forastero? Y porque viniste al nido central?-pregunto uno de los guardias

Blu sabia que debía seguir la corriente era una especie de broma pesada

-Vengo a ver a... para que no se le notara el gran estrés que tenia por dentro.

-No creo que Roberto este para recibir visitas, pero bueno, pase-.

-Emm, gracias- dijo Blu, atravesando la gran entrada

Blu exploro los pasillos del nido y escucho una voz algo familiar...Roberto! Se dirigió a la habitación y al entrar encontró algo no muy familiar...era una gran sala con una gran...silla en el medio..algo similar a un trono y junto a ese trono había un trono mas pequeño...eso sorprendió mucho a Blu a tal punto que lo asusto.

-Porque viniste aquí?-dijo otra voz muy familiar

-Emm, vengo a buscar a Roberto-.

-Perfecto le llamare- dijo de nuevo esa voz, -Señor Roberto le llama un forastero-.

-S..Señor que?!-.

Roberto salio de las sombras, junto con él salieron otras aves de diferentes especies, en ellas estaban desde guacamayas escarlatas hasta cacatúas y tucanes y se pusieron junto a él, Roberto traía una capa y una especie de corona, Blu inmediatamente se acerco a él pero unas aves se le pusieron enfrente a la defensiva, como si Blu quisiera atacar a Roberto..pero obviamente no era así.

-Roberto!, necesito de tu ayuda amigo-.

Roberto se le acerco con una mirada sería y dijo..

-Emm disculpa..pero..te conozco?-.

-Que!, Roberto como puedes decir eso..soy tu amigo Blu, apenas nos vimos ayer-.

-Yo en mi vida te había visto forastero o como dices que te llamas?-.

-Blu..mira si esto es una especie de broma ya dímelo ok?-.

-Mira Blu, esto no es una broma como tu dices es la cruda realidad jajaja, y bueno para que viniste a buscarme?-.

-Supuse que no me ibas a ayudar..quiero hablar con Eduardo-.

-Con..Eduardo?-.

-Si!, con él quiero hablar, necesito que me ayude-.

-Pues yo creo que el tampoco te podrá ayudar-.

-Porque?-.

-Veo que si eres muy nuevo en esto jajaja...supongo que no has oído hablar sobre lo que le hicimos a esos taladores?-.

-Que les hiciste...que les hiciste a los humanos!-.

-Jaja, tranquilo Blu...mira solo hicimos lo que debíamos de hacer hace mucho tiempo..-.

Una guacamaya escarlata saco un pedazo de papel periódico...lo que se alcanzaba a ver eran las siguientes palabras

-"MASACRE EN EL AMAZONAS"-

-Los mataste...maldito infeliz...quien eres y que hiciste con Eduardo y la arboleda?- al ver la reacción dos guardias lo agarraron de las alas y lo sujetaron con fuerza, Roberto se puso en frente de Blu y le dijo

-Eduardo se sacrifico por nosotros...osea esta muerto!-

-No me puedo imaginar que haya dejado como líder al mas bastardo de toda la arboleda-.

-Roberto dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero Blu le grito

-Quiero saber donde esta mi familia?!-.

-Y quien es tu familia?-pregunto Roberto volteando a ver a Blu de nuevo

-Mi esposa es Perla y mis hijos son... -Roberto interrumpió a Blu con un gran grito

-Que es lo que acabas de decir?-.

-Que estoy buscando a mi esposa..Perla-.

Roberto hizo una señal y dijo

-Traigan a Perla por favor-.

Perla entro a la habitación, igual de hermosa que siempre, Blu se lleno tanto de emoción que se corrió hacia ella, pero en ese momento Roberto le soltó un golpe a Blu, derribándolo

-Perla!, corre no te acerques a él, te va hacer daño!- grito Blu en el piso

-Daño?, tu eres el que me ibas a lastimar forastero..mi Beto no mataría a ninguna mosca-.

Roberto se acerco a Perla y le dio un apasionado beso, enfrente de Blu.

-Noooo!, Perla porque me hiciste eso, que hay de nuestros hijos-.

-Hijos?..yo no tengo hijos-.

Roberto levanto a Blu de una manera brusca lo agarro y le grito en la cara

-Como te atreves a llegar enfrente de mi y decir, Perla, mi futura esposa en realidad es la tuya y que tienen hijos...te debería haber matado por decir eso idiota...pero como soy muy bueno te mandare al nido mas miserable, pues veo que no tienes casa..ni una familia-Roberto lo empujo y Blu cayo fuertemente, haciendo que todos los de la habitación se burlaran de él, dos guardias lo recogieron y se lo llevaron al nido mas abandonado, donde no tendría amor ni a su querida esposa...Perla.

Los guardias se lo llevaron al dichoso nido, en el cual empezaría una vida nueva llena de soledad.

-Aquí estarás cómodo forastero-se burlo un guardia.

Blu se agazapo en una esquina apunto de llorar solo pudo articular unas palabras para los guardias

-Aléjense de mi estúpidos-dijo Blu mirando al guardia que lo insulto

-Mañana tendremos trabajo para ti Blu, ni creas que escaparas de nosotros- le dijo el otro guardia.

Los guardias se retiraron dejando a Blu solo.

Blu se ahogaba en sus pensamientos, como Perla le pudo hacer esto y le preocupaba que le había pasado en verdad a la arboleda y especialmente a su vida.

-Bluuuu-se escucho una voz muy familiar y Blu se dio cuenta de quien era...

-Galak!, maldita lagartija estúpida!, porque me robaste mi vida!-grito Blu al viento

-No Blu, tu te la quitaste-dijo Galak apareciendo detrás de él

-Claro que no!, se supone que tu haces los truquitos no?-.

-Si Blu!, yo hago los trucos, pero tu me lo pediste-.

-Yo no te pedí nada de que me quitaras mi vida-.

-Entonces que significa que me hayas dicho "Algunas veces DESEO jamas haber tenido una familia"-.

Blu se quedo pensando y dijo-Solo lo dije porque estaba enojado y aparte no tenían sentido mis palabras-.

-Si no hubieran tenido sentido, nunca se hubiera cumplido TU deseo Blu...es el poder de tus palabras-.

Blu sabia que Galak tenía razón, en realidad esa iguana era sabia y ahora debía tomar su responsabilidad.

-Cual es mi meta Galak?-pregunto Blu.

-Tu sabrás cual es tu meta...según los deseos que pidas y lo mas importante que los cumplas-.

-Creo que pediré mi primer deseo Galak...deseo poder hablar con Perla-.

Galak chasqueo sus dedos y a partir de ese momento Blu tenia una meta...recuperar a su familia.


	4. Rio 3 Capítulo 4: El Primer Deseo

Capítulo 4: El Primer Deseo

Blu cerró los ojos del susto al sentir el chasquido de dedos de Galak, pero todo seguía igual, él estaba igual, Galak estaba igual…que había hecho? .

-Y bueno…ahora qué?-pregunto Blu algo confundido por lo que hizo su compañero iguana.

-Pues me cumplí tu deseo, eso es lo que hice- respondió Galak muy seguro.

Blu dio un pequeño grito de frustración.

-Y bueno…donde esta Perla?-.

-Ella no va a venir aquí, tienes que ir a buscarla por Dios-.

-Blu volteo a ver el paisaje y se recargo en el borde algo decaído, Galak se puso a su lado y dijo.

-Mira Blu, las cosas no se resuelven solo porque se las pides a una iguana vieja, bueno vieja en años, mi físico es como de quinceañera-Galak soltó una risa corta pero que mostraba mucha alegría, continuo,- Tú lo que necesitas hacer es cumplir el deseo, yo te lo di, pero quien lo va a hacer?, eh?, recuerda tú eres el que tiene el poder de que es lo que va a pasar en este limbo en el que estas, así que quiero ver de que estas hecho para el trabajo que te den, quiero que los impresiones y que jamás duden de un "forastero" , entendido campeón?-pregunto Galak muy alegre y seguro.

Blu solo volteo a verlo y soltó una sonrisa que mostraba seguridad y felicidad.

-Bueno Blu, que te parece si en la noche después de que termines tu trabajo, vienes al árbol quebrado?, ahí te presentare a unos colegas que te pueden ayudar, pero mientras quiero que te esfuerces y que demuestres lo que en realidad eres, ese es el primer paso para el triunfo- Galak volteo a ver a Blu, se dieron un amistoso abrazo.

-Gracias Galak, creo que puedo confiar en ti mi amigo-.

-Puedes confiar en mi cuando quieras Blu-.

Blu salió del nido con aires de grandeza y con una gran seguridad de poder impresionar a la nueva y cambiada Amazonas.

Blu llego al centro de la arboleda, donde había una especia de laguna y en medio como una pequeña isla en donde montaban una especie de escenario, lo único que veía Blu eran aves de diferentes especies trabajando arduamente, había guardias rodeando todo el perímetro y observando a las pobres aves trabajando y esforzándose por un miserable "sueldo".

-Oh!, forastero, que sorpresa!-dijo uno de los guardias que apresaron a Blu,-trabajaras en el montaje del escenario, solo 5 minutos de descanso y sin preguntas hasta en la noche, entendido?-.

-Emmm…si- respondió Blu algo nervioso.

Blu se alejó de los guardias para empezar a trabajar, solo veía trabajadores en diferentes zonas observando planos y más planos, Blu solo pudo articular unas palabras hacia un trabajador.

-Disculpa, en que estamos trabajando?- pregunto Blu viéndose seguro.

-Es nuevo cierto?-pregunto un ave que estaba pasando detrás del trabajador.

-Sí ,jaja, no te preocupes hijo, estamos montando el escenario para la fiesta del Amazonas-respondió el trabajador con una sonrisa en el pico.

-Fiesta del Amazonas?...-pensó Blu,- Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Axel, y el tuyo?-.

-Blu-.

-Mucho gusto Blu, que necesitas?

-Necesito que lideres a unas aves para hacer un trabajo, tengo una gran idea-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Axel, dio un silbido y vinieron varias aves colegas-.

-Bien, empecemos chicos- dijo Blu agarrando un martillo y poniéndose un casco-.

Blu cambio los planos originales haciendo un escenario más grande y atractivo, todos sus nuevos colegas empezaron a entrar en acción, Blu dándole órdenes a Axel y Axel dando órdenes a sus trabajadores, haciendo cada vez una organización más grande y reconocible que otras aves en el sitio de construcción se fueron uniendo a los planes de Blu, cada vez se vieron más organizados, pasaron horas y el escenario se empezó a ver más notable en tal punto que los guardias se dieron cuenta de algo extraño, el forastero estaba dando órdenes, violando las ordenes de Roberto, los colegas de Roberto se movilizaron para avisarle, los trabajadores empezaron a darse cuenta del diseño, era muy original, muy atractivo, era impresionante, todos se dieron cuenta que Blu era un gran líder y tenía grandes ideas para cambiar un Amazonas destrozado por la lujuría y poder de Roberto. En ese momento se escuchó un silencio muy grande y apareció una gran sombra, Roberto y a su lado estaba Perla, llegaron al sitio de construcción confundidos, el primero en hablar fue Roberto:

-Quien fue el ave que lideró esto- señalo el escenario ya casi terminado.

De una multitud de trabajadores se levantó una voz.

-Yo fui- todos se quitaron y ahí estaba, Blu, Roberto se dirigió hacia él, lo tomo por el cuello y lo puso contra la espalda en la pared.

-Quien te crees que eres forastero, yo soy el líder de este lugar-.

-De un lugar devastado, que acaso no aceptarías una construcción alegre en tu "Amazonas Salvaje", eh?- dijo Blu, retando a Roberto,

-Tú ganas Blu, pero este pueblo necesita de alguien que les enseñe quien manda y tú jamás tomaras este puesto, si es que lo deseas- dijo Roberto soltándolo del cuello.

Roberto se retiraba y Perla se acercó a Blu.

-Me gusta tu "Amazonas Salvaje", buen trabajo forastero-.

Los dos se retiraron a su territorio, los guardias dieron fin a la temporada laboral del día y todos volvían a sus nidos, excepto Blu, él se dirigía al Árbol Quebrado a pasar una noche inolvidable.

Blu preguntó por un árbol quebrado, todas las aves a las cuales les preguntó, respondieron que estaba fuera del límite de la arboleda, donde había un gran río…ahí es cuando Blu se dio cuenta del famoso árbol en donde tuvo su accidente con las nueces, se dirigió hacia allá y se encontró con una gran sorpresa, en el interior salían luces y se apreciaban muchas sombras, cada vez que se acercaba más se escuchaban risas y voces, de repente una voz detrás suyo le grito.

-Hey, Blu que milagro que viniste, saliste temprano-dijo Galak detrás suyo.

-Wow, tranquilo Galak, para que me trajiste a este viejo tronco?-.

-Para que te divirtieras!-.

Galak lo empujo a la entrada y ahí estaban, todo tipo de aves bailando, hablando y riéndose…pero había algo particular, música, pero no era cualquier música…era una muy conocida, Blu volteo a ver a los solistas, eran nada ni nada menos que Pedro y Nico, cantando de la manera en a la cual Blu le resultaba tan familiar.

-Galak, conozco a esas aves-señalo a sus amigos que probablemente no lo recordaban-Ire a saludarlos-.

-Espera Blu!-dijo Galk cuando Blu les empezó a hablar.

-Chicos!, Pedro, Nico que hacen aquí?-.

-Tratando de ganar dinero, y disculpa si sueno grosero pero…quién eres?-pregunto Pedro, que tenía un aspecto vagabundez.

-Demonios ustedes tampoco me reconocen-.

-Quien eres y de dónde vienes compañero?-pregunto Nico un poco más cortés.

-Soy Blu y vengo de la arboleda-.

Al escuchar esto todas las aves se pararon sorprendidas y enojadas, poco a poco se acercaban a Blu

-Valla, valla, un espía-dijo una guacamaya escarlata.

-Sí, y ha de ser un novato-.

-Espía?, de que están hablando?-pregunto Blu muy asustado.

Galak se puso enfrente de ellos y grito.

-Chicos!, él no es un espía, es un forastero-.

-Galak, de que están hablando?-.

-Luego te cuento-Galak continuo hacia la enardecida multitud.

Un ave grande se abrió paso por la multitud y grito

-Que está pasando aquí?, a alguien quiere que los saque a golpes, eh?-.

-Rafael, que bueno que estas aquí-dijo Galak.

-Rafael? -grito Blu muy sorprendido.

-Él no es un espía, mírenlo, esta tan asustado que apuesto a que no sabe ni su nombre-.

-Rafa!, que haces aquí, necesito que me ayudes-grito Blu algo estresado

-Disculpa forastero, pero no te conozco, cállate si quieres que te salve el plumaje, miren él no es un espía, es un forastero, y viene con Galak-.

Al escuchar eso todos se calmaron y se pusieron en su lugar de nuevo.

-Ven amigo, siéntate, te ves estresado-dijo Rafael a Blu-Necesitas una bebida, que quieres que te sirva?-pregunto Rafa dirigiéndose a la barra.

-Espera, esto es una clase de club de aves o algo así?-

-Sí, así es-afirmo llevando dos cocteles a la barra en la cual estaba sentado Galak y Blu.

-Dime mi pequeño amigo azul, cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Es Blu, y tú eres Rafael-.

-Que!, como lo sabes?-pregunto asustado Rafa.

-Oh!, me lo dijo Galak- Lo volteo a ver con una risa fingida.

Blu se quedó pensando, y sabía que era hora de saber que estaba pasando en el Amazonas, así que se armó de valor y le pregunto a Rafa.

-Rafa, quiero saber que es todo este alboroto-.

-Mira Blu, nadie sabe mejor que Felipe, el antiguo líder del clan escarlata-.

-Y donde lo puedo encontrar?-.

-Está en la mesa de allá-dijo Rafa mientras señalaba una vieja mesa polvosa en donde se encontraba una triste guacamaya escarlata.

-Me acompañan?-preguntó Blu

-Por supuesto, vienes Galak,?-.

-Si, por supuesto-.

Las dos aves y la iguana se acercaron a la mesa de Felipe

-Hola Felipe-dijo Rafa-Este pequeño camarada azul te quiere hacer una pregunta-.

Blu estaba a punto de articular la palabra cuando Felipe dijo.

-Ya sé que quiere saber, mira mi amigo, todo empezó así…


	5. Rio 3 Capitulo 5: Problemas en el Limbo

Rio 3 Capitulo 5: Problemas en el Limbo .

-El Amazonas era un lugar hermoso, con sus especies viviendo en paz, con sus bandos bien organizados, unos de las tribus más organizadas era la de Eduardo, él siempre cuidaba de sus habitantes como si fueran su familia, pues era lo único que le quedaba, un día Roberto, su mano derecha encontró a un ave e inmediatamente supieron quién era, la hija de Eduardo, Perla. Todos hicieron una fiesta para celebrar, a la cual llamaron la fiesta del Amazonas que se celebra cada año el día que Perla regreso a su hogar, Roberto y Perla empezaron a comprometerse, ya que para Eduardo, él era la única ave que le tenía toda la confianza para cuidar a su amada hija, un día descubrieron a unos taladores cerca de la arboleda, cuando se acercaron Roberto lidero las tropas para vencer a los taladores, pero lamentablemente Eduardo murió y todos se empezó a desmoronar, para terminar de romper la paz en la tribu Roberto llego al poder e interpuso una monarquía, la cual dividió la tribu y consumió toda la bondad que quedaba de Roberto, también ataco mi tribu y me dejo sin nada, sólo, en esta sucia mesa, esperando a que alguien lo haga reflexionar de lo que éramos antes, de lo que teníamos antes, esa es la historia-.

-Jamás creí que la actitud de Roberto se viera tan afectada, por el poder- dijo Blu en un tono preocupante.

-La verdad Roberto siempre se me hizo un inmaduro- dijo Rafael.

-Y no hay una forma de detenerlo? -pregunto Blu

-Solo hay una que funcionara efectivamente-contesto Galak

Todos lo voltearon a verlo, obviamente algo confundido hasta que una ave se atrevió a preguntarle- Y cuál es?-.

Galak se estaba aclarando la garganta para responderle al ave que le pregunto, pero Felipe lo interrumpió diciendo,-Lastimar lo que más ama-.

Todos gritaron de felicidad, elogiando lo que menciono Felipe, Galak y Blu lo voltearon a ver con una cara de confusión, -Es lo correcto Blu-repuso Felipe.

-Pero eso no lo puedes hacer-grito Blu, llevándole la contraria a Felipe.

-Porque?!, eh Blu?-Felipe salto de su silla y le grito en la cara a Blu, parecía muy enojado.

Galak se interpuso entre Blu y Felipe al ver su discusión y dijo,- Emmm, es que a Blu le gusta, jaja-.

-A mí no me importan sus gustos, yo quiero mi territorio y a mis colegas de nuevo-.

-Es que, lo entenderás pronto-dijo Galak muy tranquilo, acabando con la discusión de Blu y Felipe.

Felipe le dio una mirada de enojo y se volvió a sentar en su polvosa mesa, la multitud de aves había escuchado lo que habían gritado y se quedaron callados al ver que Galak los miraba, Blu estaba cabizbajo, tomo a Galak y salieron del tronco quebrado sin articular ninguna otra palabra.

Al llegar al nido de Blu, dejo a Galak en el piso y Blu se fue a un rincón. A Galak le importaba el estado de Blu, así que se le acercó y le dijo con una voz calmada,- Blu, sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza y que estas confundido, pero solo te quiero comentar algo-.

-Lo leíste de mi mente, con tus extraños poderes de iguana mágica eh?-dijo Blu manteniendo su postura agazapada contra la dura pared del nido.

-No Blu, tampoco soy tan extraño, emm, lo que quería decir en el tronco quebrado era que lo hagamos ver que somos más, cuando Roberto se dé cuenta de esto, nos tendrá respeto y todo volverá a la normalidad, hoy diste el primer paso, vi lo que hiciste en el sitio de construcción y note que todos los guardias se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como dirigías a los demás, tu hiciste lo que los guardias no pudieron hacer en semanas, es más, tu hiciste lo que Roberto jamás hubiera hecho en tu mundo, has empezado con el pie derecho y no quiero que todo se eche a perder Blu-.

Blu miro a Galak y giro su cuerpo hacia él, se miraron a los ojos, Galak se dio cuenta que Blu soltaba una lágrima y dijo sollozando,-Perla es mi todo Galak, no la quiero perder, si me pasa algo en este limbo y no regreso a mi mundo, quiero que, mi familia sea feliz como yo lo era con ellos, hasta ahora reflexiono y me doy cuenta que lo perdí todo Galak, quiero salir de esto ahora-.

-Porque no lo deseas?, te quedan 2 deseos-.

-No, de esto no se escapa tan fácil Galak, quiero a Perla, quiero volver a enamorarme de ella, quiero luchar por mi vida, porque ella es mi vida Galak, ella es la que me dio las alas que ves ahora, ella me dio este gran corazón que tengo, si ella no está conmigo, jamás volveré a ser el mismo, Blu cerro sus ojos y se acostó quedándose dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Blu abrió sus ojos, estaban secos, parpadeo varias veces más y miro hacia la salida del nido mientras decía a sus adentros,-Hoy es el día, hoy volveré a ver a Perla-, inhalo profundamente y exhalo. Galak se asomó y le dijo a Blu,-Espera!, Blu, se te olvido algo-, Galak le mostro su cangurera y Blu corrió por ella.

-Gracias Galak, espera, soy yo o tu voz está más ronca de lo normal?-

-Ja, gracias por recordármelo, me dio una pequeña gripa, pronto me recuperare, y seguro que no se te olvida algo más?-.

Blu se quedó pensando y miro a Galak y dijo- Lo pensé bien y sé que voy a desear-, aclaró su garganta y dijo- Deseo hacer que Perla se vuelva a enamorar de mí-.

Galak lo miró muy extrañado, pues ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a decir, así que junto sus dedos y los chasqueo, al mismo tiempo se levantó una cortina de humo negro y en unos 2 segundos se desvaneció, Blu se dio la vuelta y salió del nido, Galak se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa muy divertida en la cara y regreso al nido.


End file.
